mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Melf-16
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smoke. (Talk) 17:24, September 10, 2010 Listen to me, right now. Look, I have no idea who you think you are, but I'll tell you this much....you are NOT Ed Boon. I don't care if you think you can (and I'm 90% sure you really can't), and frankly I don't think they'd care either. Netherealm Studios no doubt already has a team of professional writers making stories and endings for the characters, and I'm pretty sure they don't need help. If you really want to tell your "stories", post them on a blog, or on your userpage. But do not pester anyone at Netherealm...and don't you DARE tell me to shut up for being honest with you. I suggest you either contribute to the wikia properly, or I shall have to report you to Smoke. CrashBash 18:30, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Look, just forget about that. Why don't we go and make some contributions to the Wikia? Proper ones. CrashBash 18:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Stop it, this instance! If you continue in the manner you're doing, BOTH of us will be banned. If it'll make you happy, we can create a blog to post story ideas. Just stop it with trying to pester NS. It won't work. CrashBash 18:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I am NOT telling you again! We will BOTH be banned if we keep on arguing like this, especially if we argue over Smoke's talk page. I suggest you drop this obsession right now, and contribute to the wikia, OK? CrashBash 19:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :People have gotten banned for deleting their talk pages....and did you see how cross CT was with me? Therefore, don't delete it. CrashBash 19:52, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I won't delete it, but we better talk on my page Melf-16 19:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :We don't talk about it anymore. CrashBash 19:57, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :It's sad to see that the only time this wikia really comes to life is when two people are arguing for almost no reason... hopefully you'll end this now. Kelsper 20:00, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :See below? We end it, OK? CrashBash 20:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm ever so sorry, Kelsper. I'm trying to agree on an end to the argument right now. CrashBash 20:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) We end this, OK? This is going on for far too long. We need to end this stupid argument, and I want to end it, because it does nothing for the wikia. So, how about we forget all of this, and get back to the business of the wikia? CrashBash 20:16, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, we end this. But I wont forget my ideas ;P Melf-16 20:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Good. I'm glad that's over with. CrashBash 20:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Me too, me too, but I go offline, watching the protests of the WTC mosque, Want to see Geert wilders talking :D Melf-16 20:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, trust me, I wasn't upset. Just somewhat bemused. Whatever, it doesn't matter. Kelsper 20:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) No rumours Please, do not put rumours up on the Mortal Kombat 2011 page. At this stage, we need evidence. In fact, you didn't even give any reasons for thinking Mavado might be in it. CrashBash 17:24, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Warning Arguments like this will not be tolerated here. If you have an issue with another user it will be resolved in a mature, controlled manner. If that proves impossible it gets reported to me. Do not carry on if it gets to that point - it only puts YOU in hot water. SmokeSound off! 09:01, September 16, 2010 (UTC) We remove vandalism, not include it An IP address vandalised the page. A second one removed it. You put it back in. Why did you do this? We do not encourage vandalism on this wikia, and I'd be careful if I were you. Just saying. CrashBash 18:40, March 17, 2011 (UTC)